Published patent application WO 2012/140579 A2 discloses an optical element for use in front of a light source for obtaining a skylight appearance, a lighting system and a luminaire. Light from the light source is transmitted into a light transmitting cell. The cell has a light transmitting channel with a wall. The wall is at least partly reflective and/or transmissive in a predefined spectral range to obtain a blue light emission.